This invention relates to the use of 2,6-di(t-butyl)phenols substituted in the 4 position by an acyl group as anti-inflammatory agents.
Compounds in which 2,6-di(t-butyl)phenol is substituted in the 4 position by an acyl group are known to the art as polymer stabilizers and/or polymer antioxidants (see, for example, German Offenlugungschrift No. 1,811,322). No physiological use of such compounds has been reported, however.